conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Notable 4chanistan Citizens
Government *Thomas Newman: Also known as RaZoR is 4chanistan's Foreign Relations official, specializing in politics. He is one of three members that aided in gaining 4chanistan it's independence. Formerly of the Union of Everett and aged at 29 years old. *David Davidson: His real name is unknown. David is 4chanistan's Treasurer and works with the European bank and lawyers to maintain and grow the Treasury. He runs trade and the purchasing of suppies and other materials and paying national bills. Formerly of Germany and aged at 27 years old. Military *Nathan Johnson: Also calls himself General Mudkipz is a former U.S. Marine and currently works on 4chanistan as the military expert with ten years army and military experience. Runs island defense along side his proclaimed Lieutenant and the lead police force of Kitty and Kendall. Formerly of the United States and aged at 32 years old. *Danny Jacobs: Also known as Fatman, he is the 4chanistan military Lieutenant with army experience in the Canadian military. Formerly of Quebec, Union of Everett and aged at 26 years old. *John: Also known as Hawk, is 4chanistan's only official pilot who is capable of flying both the trainer fighter and the helicopter. Formerly of Australia and aged at 29 years old, he has flight experience since 16. He currently is training two new pilots. Law Enforcement *Officer Kitty: 4chanistan resident male to female transsexual. She worked on the development of 4chanistan and currently works for both the island police and for 4chanistan's adult content productions. Converted and transported her own car to the island, the silver Chevrolet Impala unmarked cruiser. Formerly of the Union of Everett and aged at 24 years old. (See: User:KittyKaiti) *Matthew Kendall: Works as a lead police officer on the island as the K-9 Unit, driving the black Ford Expedition K-9 vehicle. Former police officer in the United States with three years experience in the field. Formerly of the Union of Everett and aged at 26 years old. Medical Services *Dr. Andrea Lewis MD: 4chanistan's most experienced physician and current primary care doctor of all island residents. She has completed medical school in the United Kingdom and has four years of hospital experience. Formerly of the United Kingdom and aged at 30 years old. *Dr. George Linden MD: 4chanistan's second doctor and experienced physician who cares for 4chanistan citizens and island visitors. George completed medical school in the Union of Everett and has seven years experience as a family health care center physician. Formerly of Everett and aged at 39 years old. *Bejamin Carlson: A certified nurse at 4chanistan's medical clinic. Formerly of the United States and aged at 35 years old. Fire/Rescue Services *GraveDigger: Known only as Grave Digger, he is a former Search & Rescue team member from Everett who leads the island's fire and rescue services. Aged at 31 years old. Celebrities The island is home to a few internet celebrities and several more community celebritis who are well known within the *chan community. The majority of 4chanistan's celebrities are transgendered. *Bailey Jay: Also known as LineTrap, is an unofficial citizen of 4chanistan. She is the most famous among the 4chanistan celebrities and is well known around the world on the internet and in the transsexual adult business. Currently does work in the 4chanistan adult content productions as well as many other companies in the United States. Aged at 21 years old. *Nickychan: A 4chanistan trap and famous among the island and the *chan communities, she has moved to 4chanistan and does work for the island's adult business. Formerly of the Union of Everett and aged at 18 years old. *DarkTrap: A 4chanistan male to female trap and runs a website as well as does work for 4chanistan's adult business. Formerly of the United States and aged at 21 years old. *moot: Website administrator of the site where 4chanistan was born and God among the *chan communities. Although an unofficial citizen, he has visited the island several times and has moved the website's servers to 4chanistan as to avoid having to pay bills on the site. *KittyKaiti: A 4chanistan male to female trap and currently a lead police officer on the island as well as does work for 4chanistan's adult business. Formerly of the Union of Everett and aged at 22 years old. (See: User:KittyKaiti) Category:4chanistan Category:Individuals